


Queuing for Her Heart

by AphTorisLaurinaitis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 'Angels' in hiding, 1940s Dancing, Alternate Universe - Human, American Pilot Jones, American Soldiers, British Civilians, English Nurse Kirkland, F/M, Meeting for the first time, Pls stop me, WW2 Air-Raid Shelter, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTorisLaurinaitis/pseuds/AphTorisLaurinaitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me miss, but I wished to tell you that you have the beauty that could challenge that of an angel.” That was the first thing that he told her.</p><p>Alice Kirkland, an English military nurse is waiting out the night of bombing by the Germans as usual.  That is till Alfred Jones, American pilot had something to tell her. Who would have thought that the crowded tube would have enough room for dancing and their passions that reached the sky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queuing for Her Heart

 

                _“Excuse me miss, but I wished to tell you that you have the beauty that could challenge that of an angel.”_   That was the first thing that he told her.

 

The applicant tube walls of the Air-Raid shelter were covered in grime and war bond posters encouraging the nation's citizens to help support their brothers in war. The floor littered with civilians from ages eight months to as old as eighty. Lucky ones had scratchy lovat blankets draped over them Alice, however, need not a blanket at the flattering words coming from the American to her left made her cool skin burn.

 

“E-Excuse me?” Inwardly cursing the stammer. Damn, she needed to look as though the Yanks words meant nothing! The American soldier simply. beamed at her embarrassment and continued “I’m sorry if that seemed so outspoken, but I have been keeping that to myself for” looking down at his watch, “Ten minutes at the very least!” The young nurse had no words but she skirted her eyes away from him and covered her mouth. After what felt to be years to her -which in actuality was a minute- she returned to what mess of a conversation it was to her and cleared her throat and spoke smoothly. “Well, I do not know what you are trying to get from this, sir but I will not forgive you if it is just for my body.” At this point, a few bored Brits began to watch some had the nerve to chuckle quietly and whisper to their neighbor. _‘Those Bastards.’_

 

Emerald eyes swept back at him she expected him to apologize and leave her alone. Alas, this was not the case. Where she thought would be a discouraged yank was a man though was embarrassed at her response ‘Serves him right.’ Was playful laughter. ** _Laughter._**

****

                                                                                                  _'What?'_

 

With his right hand, he threaded his fingers through wheat blonde hair. Alice found it comical that when he went over his cowlick it stubbornly bounced back up. _‘Perhaps it’s because of that leather cap he's grasping?’_ “Geez, Mam, that's a lot to blame me for especially since that wasn't my intent.” Alice barricade slackened ashamed she blamed him for such acts, not every man was like that. He outstretched his left hand “Alfred Er Alfred F Jones to be exact.” “Hm?” “That’s my name!” Bright Cerulean eyes sparkled. Glancing him over once more she tentatively took his hand. “Alice Kirkland.”

 

  
The whole night the two talked about, talked about everything and yet nothing. The young nurse knew enough about the boy's life she bet it could be enough to write a novel. The same more or less answer could come from the pilot. Alice would never admit allowed, but... He was something. Whether it was a good thing or not would be determined over time.

 

* * *

 

Over the next week, they met up in the same spot on the tube. Alfred would practically strut over to Alice and paraded her with small gifts such as Hershey's and stockings. She would pretend not to think much over the extravagant offerings by smoothing out her skirt, but was inwardly pleased over the special treatment.  
  
  


While they spoke to each other Alice felt as if a huge weight of burden lifted off her shoulders replaced with something else. "What's this Jones?" Raising her eyebrow a slight smile adorning her face. "A jacket." "Are you sure you're not a genius?" "Ouch Alice such harsh words from a lovely lady. The flight jacket well..." The pilot seemed sheepish. "Well, it's just that this place seems kinda cold and you don't have a blanket to cover you." The Americans cheeks darkened but continued " I-I don't want you to catch a cold-" If he seemed embarrassed before it was nothing compared to when Alice scooted closer enough for their thighs to touch. _'That's a first, usually, he's the one Surprising me.'_ She thought to smirk at the soldiers predicament till she was pulled closer when he put his arm around her. It made her feel... Secure. Yes, that's what she felt when he did that.

  


She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes so absorbed with him, stroking her buttery blonde hair that she didn't notice his thought deeply. The small heavenly escape from the war outside was exactly what he needed and he found it underground with Alice Kirkland a woman he had weak knees for since the moment he caught a glance of her and kept falling deeper when he spoke with her. She was a woman that would speak her mind and could be witty about it too. Hours of conversing felt like minutes. But what about people who didn't have this break? Whilst in the midst of caressing the nurses slightly curly locks he gazed around the tunnel. Almost every spot was taken up with war broke civilians and other soldiers such as himself huddling with each other to keep warm and soothe their minds that it would be fine. Propaganda posters above them said things like _"Keep Calm and Carry On"_ and _"Freedom is in Peril"_ Twenty to forty minutes later he decided that ripped posters wouldn't do much for the mood and put that problem into his own hands. Starting with the women who made him feel at peace.

  
_"Alice"_ he whispered rubbing her shoulders _"Alice please wake up."_ "Hng?" Blearily looking up her heart skipped a beat. _'Oh God, did I just- I fell asleep on him and he didn't do anything. He's probably going to say get off of me, but he smells rather nice and it's so calming-'_   "Would you like to dance?" Let's just say that was not what Alice was expecting. "What was that?" Gaining his usual charismatic feel he stood up from the cool floor and took a bow toward the flustered nurse. "I said will you join me for a dance, Alice? If you would, please." With that, he outstretched his arm for her answer. All around them, people were watching what punkish Kirkland would do. Of course, she wouldn't agree she always hated being the public's attention. Right?

  
                                                                                                                 Wrong.

  
Taking a deep breath, Alice took Alfreds hand. With her answer of taking his hand, the bomber looked like what the stereotype of the Americans was before they came over. _'Absolutely Handsome. From his cowlick down to his polished leather shoes.'_   "Now Alice, " he started, "Do you know how to do the Foxtrot?" Shaking her head, he chuckled. A swift punch in the shoulder made him laugh louder. "Now Now no need for violence I'll show you how."

 

* * *

 

  
"That's it! Just follow my lead." Alice had no idea where all this room came from suddenly. While they were just sitting down ten minutes ago it seemed as if the whole shelter was packed. Whatever the cause she was glad for it. "Just start on your right foot no your other right foot and take two backward steps.Now step right and close your heels together. Yes!" Doing that just made her feel as if nothing could touch her well, except the strong arms that caressed her lovingly. Even those blasted Krauts couldn't bring her down. "Now just keep doing that." And she did. Until both of their legs couldn't take another step they danced. Alfred had been right earlier. While they were dancing the mood underground lightened dramatically even though they finished their first dance together others kept dancing.

                                                                                                                  Swing.

                                                                                                                     

                                                                                                                Jitterbug.

  
                                                                                                                **_FoxTrot._**

The English soldiers above ground said the next day that they could hear their barks of laughter and clapping. German Bombers reported that they could "Hear the undead celebrating."

 

Both sides could blame the wartime lovers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Um heh." Clears throat murmuring to feet* "I-I hope you enjoyed this. It was interesting to look up the countless pages on WW2 Bomb Shelters,English nurses, and American Pilots. I-I learned plenty."  
> Some tidbits for you:  
> *January, 26,1942. The date the first wave of American soldiers were transported to the nation across the pond in Belfast  
> *At no time were nurses allowed to wear our uniform off hospital premises. Strict hygiene was observed and cross-infection was virtually non-existent.  
> (Alice has a bad habit forgetting her cap)  
> *English nurses shade of dress varied at what level you were at. Ex. If you were a junior your uniform was a pale blue.  
> *I read somewhere that the top three things the Americans brought over where Nylon, Chocolate, and Smokes.  
> *The two propaganda slogans used were actually used at this time period.


End file.
